The C-Blast: Goku's Hidden Attack!
by Talion
Summary: A new nemesis threatens the earth and Chi Chi and Bulma are kidnapped! When all hope is lost, Goku must resort to an attack he was taught long ago by Master Roshi.


It was a warm, sunny day. Goku, Gohan, Yamcha, and Krillin rested on the beach in front   
of Kame House, working on their tannage. Master Roshi lay sleeping in his hammock, an old,   
smelly issue of Tight Asses and Even Tighter Pussies Monthly covering his face. Suddenly, the   
phone rang from inside. After a moment, Vegeta walked out, wearing a pink apron.  
"Goku! Phone!" he yelled from the doorway. "This is so humiliating," he said under   
his breath.  
"Well then, you shouldn't have bet against me," Goku said.  
"I know," said Vegeta, "it should have been so obvious to me that Bulma's breasts were   
larger than Chi Chi's."  
"Hey Piccolo! When's lunch gonna be ready?" Krillin called.  
"Shut up!" Piccolo yelled from the window.  
"I told you not to go with Vegeta on that bet," Gohan called to Piccolo.  
"Yeah, I know," he said.  
Goku walked inside and picked up the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Goku! Help!" a voice cried on the other end.  
"Bulma? What's wrong?" Goku asked.  
"Chi Chi and I, we're held hos...hey!"  
Suddenly, another woman spoke.  
"Is this Goku?"  
"What have you done with Bulma and Chi Chi?"  
"Just answer the question. Are you Goku?"  
"Yes."  
"If you want to see your women again, come to me."  
"Where are you?"  
She gave him the directions.  
"Bring no one," she finished and hung up.  
Goku hung up and started for the door, only to be stopped by Vegeta.  
"Well?"  
"Uh, wrong Goku," he said.  
"I don't think so," Vegeta said. "You took too long for it to be a wrong number."  
"I'll explain when I get back," Goku said.  
"Very well, suit yourself," Vegeta said.  
"What? Giving up already?" Goku asked.  
"I don't want to pry," Vegeta said.  
"Very well, suit yourself," Goku said in his best Vegeta impression.  
Piccolo walked in.  
"So, Piccolo, who was it?" Vegeta asked.  
"A woman called saying she was holding Bulma and Chi Chi hostage," Piccolo said. "Goku   
is to go alone to where she is to get them back."  
"Wow, Piccolo. You're ears really can hear well!" Goku said.  
"That is not the case," Piccolo explained, "I just listened to your conversation on the   
other phone."  
"Okay," Goku said, "but when did you start giving Vegeta information?"  
"Ever since you made me dress like this," he said, referring to his purple apron and the   
skirt he had to wear under it.  
"Well, it's okay for you to go out," Vegeta said, "just be home for dinner."  
"Aren't you going to try to follow me?" Goku asked.  
"No, no, I'm far to busy for that," Vegeta explained. "I still have to scrub the toilet,   
dust the furniture, clean the windows, and try to get that ugly ring out of the bathtub."  
"I think you're letting that apron get to you," Goku said.  
"Just try not to get too dirty," Vegeta said.  
"I won't," Goku said.  
"Bring back some chips, soda, dip, and cheese," Piccolo said as Goku began to walk out   
the door.  
"Alright," he said.  
"Do you want me to write that down?" Piccolo asked.  
"No, I've got it," Goku said. "Oh, what kind of cheese?"  
"American!" Piccolo yelled from the kitchen.  
"Hey, Goku, where you goin'?" Yamcha asked.  
"Uh, just out to get some stuff for dinner," Goku said.  
"Hey, can I come?" Gohan asked.  
"No, it'll be quicker if I go by myself," he said as he flew off of the small island.  
"But you always take me to the store with you," Gohan said disappointedly.  
"Oh, you know how Goku is when he's hungry," Krillin said, "always in a rush."  
"I guess," Gohan said.  
Vegeta and Piccolo walked out.  
"Who wants to kick some ass?" Vegeta asked.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Goku followed the directions he was given to a clearing in the middle of a large jungle   
filled with lush vegetation. In the clearing was a space ship where an alien creature sat   
waiting.  
"I'm here," Goku said.  
"Are you alone?" the alien asked. Goku recognized it's voice as the one on the phone.   
On the ground beside her were the broken remains of a cell phone.  
"Where are Bulma and Chi Chi?" Goku asked.  
"Don't be in such a hurry," the alien said, "but then again, you never have been one to   
make small talk."  
"Do I know you?"  
"No, but you did know my son."  
"Your son?"  
"Yes, allow me to introduce myself," the alien said, "My name is Reizoko and my son was   
Frieza."  
"Frieza?"  
"Yes, he and my husband came to this planet and never returned. After finding some old   
data at the ruins of an abandoned lab about you, I figured that only you could be powerful enough   
to destroy them both."  
"But Trunks destroyed them," Goku thought.  
"What do you want with me?" he asked.  
"Why, that should be obvious," Reizoko said.  
"So you took them to lure me here so you can get revenge for the deaths of your son and   
husband."  
"No, you twit! You're strong, but obviously a complete moron."  
"Then, why did you come here?"  
"You are clearly much stronger than both of them put together," she said, "and I am the   
most powerful female in the universe. Together, we will have a child who will be the most   
powerful being ever born!"  
"What if I refuse?" Goku asked.  
"That's simple. I'll destroy your females."  
"No! You can't do that!"  
"Of course I can. As I said, I am the most powerful female in the universe."  
"Damn it!" Goku thought. "There must be something I can do to rescue them without having   
to do that thing. C'mon Goku, think."  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Goku thought back to a time back in his childhood. Krillin was off somewhere and he and   
Master Roshi were alone on the island.  
"Master, recently I've been waking up in the morning and my pants have been all wet. Is   
there something wrong with me?"  
Roshi looked down at him for a moment. "No, of course not. You've just hit puberty,   
that's all."  
"Puberty?"  
"Yes, listen Goku. There are a lot of girls out there and now that you've hit puberty,   
you'll probably end up sharing a bed with at least a few of them."  
"That doesn't sound very fun," he said.  
"No one said it will be fun, but it's a man's obligation to treat his ladies right."  
"Oh."  
"I am going to teach you a skill you may need in the future."  
Master Roshi stuck his hand in his shorts and began beating himself.  
"When you're in bed with a woman who tries to take extra advantage of you, if you know   
what I mean..."  
"No."  
"Um, say the woman brings a weapon to bed like a small blade...or a whip...or a bat  
...or a..."  
"Master Roshi?"  
"Oh, um, when you feel something large moving through...that thing you have down there,   
use this attack. It could be given a different name, but I call it the Cum-ay-ha-may-ha Blast!   
Just watch!"  
Goku waited for a moment while Roshi continued to beat himself.  
"Cum-ay-ha-may-ha!"  
Suddenly, a powerful blast of white fluid erupted from Roshi's shorts, ripping them off.  
"Wow! Can you do that again?" Goku had asked.  
"Not for a while," Roshi answered. "Now listen. The power of this attack is determined   
by how long it has been since you last got some."  
"Got some what?"  
"Oh, you'll find out later."  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
"That's it!" Goku thought.  
"Well?" Reizoko asked.  
"Alright, I'll do it," Goku said.  
"Excellent, come this way," she said as she walked into the ship.  
She led him to a large room with a bed in the center. Chained to one wall were Bulma   
and Chi Chi.  
"Bulma! Chi Chi!" Goku yelled.  
"Goku! You came!" Chi Chi said.  
"Kick her ass!" Bulma yelled.  
"Goku has agreed to breed with me in exchange for your freedom," Reizoko said.  
"You WHAT!" screamed Chi Chi.  
"Hey, I know how you disapprove of fighting," Goku said, "So I thought this was the   
easiest and least violent way to get you back."  
"Of all the times you have disobeyed me, you pick now to listen!"  
"Enough!" Reizoko said. "Goku, undress and get in the bed while I go freshen up."  
Reizoko left and Goku shuddered as he undressed at the thought of what he had to do.   
The only way he could get the attack to work effectively was to get it inside her. Suddenly he   
could hear sounds from outside.  
"There she is! Get her!"  
It was Krillin's voice.  
"No! They must have followed me!" Goku thought.  
"Fools!" Reizoko screamed. There were several sudden blasts followed by various screams   
of pain and Goku knew they were no match for her.  
She walked back into the room, looking angry.  
"You're ambush has failed! They only way for you to get out alive is to help make my   
child."  
She laid him down on the bed and began to sigh as she lustfully sucked on his erected   
meat. He groaned as she covered it with saliva and licked it. He rolled her over, spread her   
legs, and began pushing into her, pressing his cock into her alien organ.  
"Yes, YES!" she screamed as her fluids pulsed out of her, soiling the bed.  
It continued like that for a while until he felt the wad pushing through the passages of   
his organ.  
"It's time!" he thought.  
"Cummmaaayyyyyhhhaaaammmaaaayyyyhhhhaaaaaaaaa!" he screamed.  
The load blasted through her body, destroying everything in her body and exited through   
her throat, killing her instantly. The blast continued to travel and hit Krillin, who was   
standing in the door way. He stood back up, semen dripping from his face.  
"Are you alright?" Goku asked.  
"I'll be fine...after I throw up!" Krillin said.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Goku got dressed, unchained the girls, and walked out to help the others.  
"I thought you weren't going to follow me," Goku told Vegeta.  
"Right, like I'm going to do house work while you get to destroy stuff!" Vegeta replied.  
"Goku?" Chi Chi asked.  
"Yes, Chi Chi?"  
"When you were doing Reizoko..."  
"Yes?"  
"You didn't really like being up that alien pussy, did you?"  
"Of course not, Chi Chi! You're the only pussy for me!"  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm... so happy!"  
"How about we go home right now and get it on?"  
"Not until you've taken a long shower!"  
"One of these days, Chi Chi, I'm gonna punch you in the face!"  
Piccolo butted in.  
"Not so fast, you two."  
Goku shot a glance at him.  
"What? Is Reizoko still alive like all our previous enemies have been after the first   
time we defeated them?"  
"No, Reizoko is dead."  
"Then, what?"  
"You still have to get the groceries!"  
"Oh, that's right. All of you go back to Kame House and I'll go get the groceries."  
That night, they had a large dinner, celebrating their victory. After dinner, they sat   
in the living room, talking about the events of the day.  
"Well, I guess that's it for Frieza and his family," Krillin said.  
"Yes, I guess so," Gohan said.  
"Yes, but I believe that Reizoko would have had a more pleasurable experience if I had   
done her," said Vegeta.  
"How do you think that?" Goku asked.  
"Oh, c'mon, I obviously have more manhood than you!"  
"You wanna bet?"  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
The next day was warm and sunny. Goku, Gohan, Yamcha, and Krillin rested in front of   
Kame House, working on their tannage. Master Roshi lay sleeping in his hammock, an old, smelly   
issue of Tight Asses and Even Tighter Pussies Monthly covering his face. Suddenly, the phone   
rang from inside. After a moment, Vegeta walked out, wearing nothing but a pink apron.  
"Goku! Phone!" he yelled from the doorway. "This is so humiliating," he said under his   
breath.  
"Well then, you shouldn't have bet against me," Goku said.  
"I know," said Vegeta, "but how can mine be shorter by six and a half inches?"  
"Hey Piccolo! When's lunch gonna be ready?" Krillin called.  
"Shut up!" Piccolo yelled from the window.  
"I told you not to go with Vegeta on that bet," Gohan called to Piccolo.  
"Yeah, I know," he said.  
Goku walked inside and picked up the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Goku! Help!" a voice cried on the other end.  
"Bulma? What's wrong?" Goku asked.  
"It's these roaches! We can't find the number for the exterminator."  
"I'll go and get him," Goku said.  
"Alright. Oh! And Chi Chi wants you to stop at the market and get one of those square   
watermelons."  
"Okay, is that all."  
There were muffled sounds for a moment.  
"Yeah, that's all."  
"Alright. I'll be right there with the exterminator. See you soon."  
"Yeah, see you soon."  
"Well?"  
"I'll explain when I get back," Goku said.  
"Very well, suit yourself," Vegeta said.  
"What? Giving up already?" Goku asked.  
"I don't want to pry," Vegeta said.  
"Very well, suit yourself," Goku said in his best Vegeta impression.  
Piccolo walked in.  
"So, Piccolo, who was it?" Vegeta asked.  
"There is a roach infestation at Goku's house," Piccolo said.  
"Wow, Piccolo. You're ears really can hear well!" Goku said.  
"That is not the case," Piccolo explained, "I just listened to your conversation on the   
other phone."  
"Okay," Goku said, "but when did you start giving Vegeta information?"  
"Ever since you made me dress like this," he said, referring to the fact that he had   
nothing on but a purple apron.  
"Hey, Goku, where you goin'?" Yamcha asked.  
"I just gotta do some stuff for Bulma and Chi Chi."  
"Hey, can I come?" Gohan asked.  
"No, it'll be quicker if I go by myself," he said as he flew off of the small island.  
"But you always take me with you," Gohan said disappointedly.  
"Oh, you know how Goku is," Krillin said, "always in a rush."  
"I guess," Gohan said.  
Vegeta and Piccolo walked out.  
"Who wants to kick some ass?" Vegeta asked. 


End file.
